Dhrakon Dwyhte (Masterzverse)
Dhrakon Dwyhte, also known as the Dark Master of Bakugan or Lord Dhrakon is the ruler of Planet Dyzekia and the father of Duncan and Katana Dwyhte. His Guardian Bakugan is White Manifest Drakohex. Biography As a young child and teenager, Dhrakon was a prince who loved Bakugan. Like most other planets, cards fell from the sky and from the cards came marbles that were living beasts the planet of Vestroia. He was always nervous about becoming king, realizing there were many responsibilities. One day, alone while out in a field, Dhrakon found a white Bakugan card with an eye-like symbol on it. Then, a Bakugan marble came out of it and stood the mighty Drakohex. The two quickly developed a bond. Dhrakon developed the courage to attend his coronation day. He was crowned king, and with his Queen Delyla, he had his 2 children, Duncan and Katana. Becoming the Dark Master One day, Dhrakon's wife and children fell sick and all fell unconscious. His empire began to fall apart, people began to riot. He was originally a kind ruler and the best brawler on his planet, but despair filled his heart and was later replaced by anger. Drakohex had a Forbidden Power he was hiding from everyone but Dhrakon, so he used it to heal Dhrakon's family. Unfortunately, it nearly cost his own life. Since Drakohex was already sick, giving up some of his power made his condition worse. The king's family remained unconscious, but in the process of healing. In all this sorrow, Dhrakon wanted power, to show all those in his empire rioting and people of other worlds who is the best. Studying ancient Bakugan history, he learned of Six Attributal Orbs, one for each attribute. He also heard of the Perfect Core and the Sacred Orb, power energy sources. He knew if Drakohex obtained these it would make him all-powerful. Dhrakon stood before his kingdom ordering all to stop, then he put on a mask and assumed a new identity known as the Dark Master of Bakugan. The citizens of his empire quickly obeyed him in fear of losing their lives because they have never seen their King angry like this. Dhrakon's family eventually awoke, but Drakohex was still reviving... Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes Currently, Drakohex has reawakened. His power was restored by the energy of Drago's Perfect Core. The Dark Master has encountered Immortus, Masterz, and Parasyte. He has tried to defeat Drago and Masterz countless times but has failed each time. Dhrakon revealed his identity to the B.E.C.B. during the Trials Saga, after they all won their battles against the Six Ancient Warriors. Afterwards, he went to confront Parasyte about the Shadow Jewel Fragment. Their brawl ended in a tie because Immortus had the Shadow Jewel Fragment the whole time and he escaped. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare Dhrakon was a part of leading the Dyzekian Invasion of Earth. He and Parasyte defeated Brawley X Masterz and the Earth was left without Bakugan. After tapping into the power of the Jewel Fragments and ending up on New Vestroia, Dhrakon and Parasyte were defeated by Masterz and Immortus on New Vestroia. Dhrakon remained on New Vestroia to train. Dhrakon was soon confronted by the leader of the Rebels of Corruption, Scorch. Scorch invited Dhrakon to join their cause, appealing to their shared rivalry with Brawley X Masterz. Dhrakon refused and proceeded to battle Scorch and his Bakugan Corruption Dragonoid. Initially, the battle was even until Drakohex's and Corruption Dragonoid's negative energy repelled one another, during which Duncan and Katana and her new Bakugan Paladin Lumagrowl intervened, which began threatening to destroy the area around them. Drakohex, in an attempt to gain power, absorbs the excess energy, evolving into Manifest Drakohex and allowing him to overpower Corruption Dragonoid, forcing him and Scorch to flee. Dhrakon then headed back to his throne with Duncan and Katana. Bakugan *White Drakohex (Current Guardian Bakugan) **White Manifest Drakohex (Current Evolved Guardian Bakugan) *5th Paladin (2, attributeless) Category:Antagonist Category:Royalty